


Knights of the Ren Republic

by McKayRulez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Vulkars, Crossover, Minor Violence, Other, Rare Pairings, Rescue, Taris, The Force, Timeline What Timeline, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Move over REvaN, there's a new REN in town.</p><p>The Supreme Leader sends Ren to the under city of Taris with a mission to find and locate Bastila Shan. A force sensitive who was kidnapped by the Black Vulkars gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of the Ren Republic

Kylo looked around the shady cantina. Normally a location so dingy was never worth his time, but today was different. 

The Supreme Leader had heard word that a force sensitive Padawan woman named Bastila was being put up as a prize for a swoop gang race here in the Undercity of Taris. He sent him to investigate and if possible bring her before Snoke to turn into a Knight of Ren. 

He noticed the side room where the slime ball slug sat. He turned to Captain Phasma. 

"I'm going to talk to the Hutt, be on guard and keep an eye out." He told her. 

"Of course, Lord Kylo." 

He made his way over to the Hutt. A guard held out a hand to stop him but Kylo flung him back against the wall with a simple force push. 

The rest of the Gamorrean guards readied there weapons. 

It was a pathetic sight to Kylo. Pigs to the slaughter can come so willingly to death, even being as polite to bring there own axes to be chopped and served with. 

Captain Phasma and her Stormtroopers raised their blaster riffles and he himself activated his lightsaber. The red light lit up the dim room. 

The Hutt starting speaking in his weird alien dialect. He couldn't understand him but the look on the nasty slugs face had an air of annoyance. Kylo looked to C-3P0. 

"He says, 'Lord Kylo. We were not expecting to see you here. To what do we owe the pleasure?'"

Kylo looked to the Hut. "Information on a certain.. Swoop prize."

The Hutt laughed. Deep and throaty. Then replied. C-3P0 translated. "Everyone always looks to a Hutt for information."

"Well... Do you know what I seek?" Kylo asked impatiently. He flicked his wrist a little. Letting the blade's shadows dance dangerously on the walls, feeling the need to get to the point. 

C-3PO translated. "The question you should be asking, isn't if I have the information.." The Hutt leaned forward in a failed attempt to be intimidating. "It should be if you have what it takes to get it."

Kylo took that as a challenge and in the blink of an eye he was at the over grown slugs throat, lightsaber dangerously close. The Gamorrean's made noises of startled complaint but before they could retaliate Phasma and her troopers shot them dead. 

"The First Order doesn't do negotiations. Either I get it from you or I get it from someone else while your corpse rots in this dirt hole." Kylo replied. 

The Hutt's eyes widened and he nodded, babbling away in Huttese. 

As the talks continued Kylo found himself glad he had stolen the Communications Droid. It would have made his missions more difficult without him, and it wasn't like the Resistance had any respect for the droid. The droid his Grandfather had built with his own hands... Defiantly one of the more useful relics he had acquired. The droids behaviour however, was questionable by most but Kylo had no complaints.. In fact he enjoyed it as the droid made General Hux pop a blood vessel at times, and Kylo liked to annoy the spoiled brat. 

The Hutt spoke of the gangs, The Black Vulkars, and the Hidden Beks, and where the race was taking place. Once Kylo heard enough, he slit the Hutt's throat. 

"Oh my." C-3P0 took a step back, hands partially in the air in alarm as Kylo deactivated his lightsaber. 

"Ready the Stormtoopers Captain, We need to plan our own ambush."

The Captain bowed her head and followed. 

Kylo made his way back to the Lower city apartments with his group in tow. Under city poor folk kept there distance, but watched with curiosity at the strangers in their usually avoided abode. 

Kylo and Phasma worked on a plan. Kylo had no need to participate in racing pursuits and would simply take what he wanted. 

After setting up the details, Kylo decided to see just who he was up against. He couldn't go directly into the gangs bases but he surely could stalk the other cantina where their members sat around drunk or high on spice. There would be more information to be gained, and surely this special swoop prize of a force user wouldn't be given away so easily. 

"Come along C-3PO." Kylo ordered, just in case these other gang members spoke different languages. 

"Yes, Master Kylo." The droid replied and followed his young master to the door. 

"Lord Ren, do you need some of my men?" Phasma asked. 

"No Captain Phasma, this is more undercover for now." Kylo replied as he took off his mask and cloak for more traditional clothes. Ren's look was too recognizable, but his real face wasn't. 

They approached the cantina entrance when the door security guard stopped him. "We don't serve his kind." The Guard pointed to the droid. 

"How rude." C-3P0 stated. 

Kylo looked too his droid. "Wait here, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Yes of course my Master." C-3P0 replied. 

Kylo stepped inside and made his way to the bar. He spotted some drunks in gang uniforms with slurred speech. He at in the stool near them and listened in as they drunkly rambled about their leader Brejik, and his plans with Bastila. 

-

Outside of the Cantina, a pair of Nikto with the outfits of the Black Vulkars gang appeared. They neared the entrance chatting, then stooped when they noticed C-3P0.

"Look at this, brother." One nudged the other. "A gold droid!" 

"How much do you think we can get for him?" The other asked. 

"I beg your pardon!" C-3P0 asked. 

"Hmm.. It talks.. Maybe we could get more if we melted him down." 

"How dare you! When my Master hears of This-! Hey! Let me go!" 

The two Nikto each grabbed an arm of the droid and began dragging him away as he complained. 

-

Kylo listened as he heard about how it was the Vulkars who had put up the prize and that Brejik's true plan to keep the Padawan for himself. He was sure his own ambush would trump Brejik's easily. 

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance. Something was off. He just wasn't sure what. 

Kylo got up and left. He looked around the entrance as he left and noticed his droid was missing. 

He tapped his communicator. "Captain Phasma."

"Yes, My Lord?" 

"Is C-3P0 with you?" He asked. He knew he wouldn't leave without his order, but he had to be sure. 

"No, My Lord... Is something wrong?" 

His glare set firm. "Not for long." He clicked his comms off and turned to the Cantina Bouncer. "What happened?" He asked, but without waiting for a response pressed into his mind, looking for the answer himself. 

He found the Bouncers memories of the Black Vulkars and the Bouncer's own unwillingness to intervene, not wanting to loose the gangs business. 

Kylo's eyes darkened as he exited the Guard's mind. The Guard doubled over from the pain in his head and without a word, Kylo unleashed the lightsaber he had hidden in his sleeve and sliced the man in half. He then proceeded to slice repeatedly in an angered fit at the wall. 

After a moment, he stopped and let himself bask in his anger as it empowered him. The droid was HIS. No one else's. Darth Vader had personally crafted ever wire and circuit board with his own hands with care. Kylo would get him back. 

He calmed his voice and turned off his lightsaber. Clicking back on the comms as he made his way back to the apartments. 

"Captain Phasma. Change of plans."

"Yes, Lord Kylo?" 

"I have learned it is the Black Vulkars who have Bastila captured. We shall over take their base now instead of waiting until the race a month from now." 

"You and The Supreme Leader's Will be done, Lord Kylo." The Captain replied. 

Kylo went back inside their apartment, re-changed into his Ren outfit and marched with the Captain and her men. 

The Vulkars Base Turrets tried their luck with them but Kylo reflected back the laser fire at them with his lightsaber. The Stormtroopers pelted everything in their path with Blaster Riffle fire and grenades. 

-

Bastila Shan heard the noises of battle outside her cage. She tried to pick her head up too see what was happening but her mind felt numbed by the neural disruptor collar Brejik had placed upon her. Everything felt foggy and muffled in cotton. 

"Thank the Maker!" C-3P0 cheered. 

"What's going on?" Bastila asked weakly towards the other captured victim. 

"I believe Lord Ren has come to our rescue, Lady Bastila!" C-3P0 replied in earnest. 

"Ren?... Revan?.." Bastila asked, unsure if she heard right. Her mind was aching so much, she couldn't think straight. 

"Lord Kylo Ren." C-3P0 corrected.

"Mmmm." Was all she could reply. 

C-3P0 looked down at his missing arm. Oh he missed it so! Those Nikto thought they could melt him piece by piece! Well look now! Kylo Ren was coming to his rescue! No more parts of him will be taken tonight! 

Suddenly the door to the room that held their prison cages sided open. Brejik entered and stood with several guards in front of the cages. 

The Black cloaked figure of Ren entered, accompanied by Phasma and a few Troopers. 

"You can't take her from me! She is my slave!" Brejik announced. I found her! She is mine!" 

"I d-do not belong to you... Brejik." Bastila replied forcefully threw her confusion. 

"I am the way of the future! I will hold the slaves of the Old Republic!" Brejik pronounced proudly and delusionally. 

Ren force strangled him and threw him to the the side of the room with enough force that his neck broke as it slammed into the wall. 

Ren looked down at the dead body. "It appears you were wrong." He stated simply then looked to the Black Vulkar guards. They dropped their weapons and raised their hands in defeat. 

Ren stepped forward to the cages and opened them with the force. 

"Oh thank you Master! Thank you! The Maker is smiling today!" C-3P0 stated happily. 

Ren stooped in front of the droid. He reached out and touched the droid's face with his gloved hand. "Indeed your Maker is." Vader would have wanted me to have you. He thought to himself, then stepped to Bastila. 

She had fallen to the ground after the cage hand opened. He knelt down and evaluated the collar. 

Phasma evaluated Brejik's body and found the key to the collar. She brought it to Ren and he unlocked it. 

Bastila suddenly found her mind a lot more focused and clear headed. The faint pain in the back of her mind gone. She could also feel the force again freely, and as such could feel the power that flowed from Ren. 

"What will you do with me?" She asked, feeling slightly exposed without her lightsaber for defence against someone so powerful. 

"Bring you too my Master. He wants to meet you." Ren replied as he stood and helped her up. 

He led her to be escorted by Phasma. He whispered to the Captain. "No Prisoners." She nodded and informed her men. 

Ren looked to C-3P0 fondly under his mask. "Come along."

"Yes, Master Ren." 

After they left the room they heard blaster shoots as the troopers killed the remainder of the gang.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make this a one off, or a part of a series or just have it continued in this story. Let me know what you guys think if you want more since I'm unsure. :)


End file.
